


baby makes three

by ellipsesificate



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, The Ninja Encounter Parts 1-3, very lowkey shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesificate/pseuds/ellipsesificate
Summary: Bulk and Skull chat while watching over Baby Jacob. Bulk is secretly a huge sap.





	baby makes three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/gifts).



> requested on the tumblr by obstinatecondolement. did yall know that while everyone's watching the tournament in ninja encounter part 1, baby jacob is wearing skull's bandanna? how fucking cute is that.

“I don’t see why parents are always complaining about how hard raisin’ a kid is,” Skull said, peering into Jacob’s face and blowing a raspberry. The kid gazed back at him blankly, like he was unsure of where he was, who was talking to him, or what he was supposed to do in order to make it seem like he understood what was going on. Skull couldn’t help the deep abiding sense of kinship. “It don’t seem any harder than when we had Norman.”

From where he sat on the other side of the picnic table going through Jacob’s diaper bag to count their supplies, Bulk scowled. “ _Don’t_ bring up Norman.”

“Why not? We loved Norman!”

“Because Norman grew up and stole my sandwich! You can’t compare that to an actual human baby.”

Shrugging, Skull picked up a rattle they had tried to offer Jacob earlier. While the kid may have been unimpressed with the toy, Skull found himself enjoying it - at least until Bulk snapped at him to cut it out. Not that Bulk would do anything to stop him, the softie. “I steal my dad’s sandwiches all the time.”

“See, that’s why you only hear about parents complaining about their kids.” Looking up from his work, Bulk’s expression shifted from one of concentration to exasperation. “Dude, support the kid or something - he’s gonna fall over!”

Jacob was tilting over, wobbling over the edge of the table dangerously, so Skull quickly shuffled him into his lap. “Hey, you’re pretty good at this, Bulky.”

“It doesn’t take a genius to watch over a baby, numbskull,” Bulk said scornfully, but he looked flattered all the same. “It’s not like they do much, you just feed ‘em and make sure they don’t break their heads.”

“Huh. Good thing babies eat normal people food, even if they got no teeth.”

“Yup. They’re vicious little buggers and will gum anything in their reach into submission.”

Nodding slowly, as though he understood what Bulk was talking about, Skull watched Bulk make faces at Jacob. All the kidnapped people and the stranded baby aside, it was a pretty good day. “You ever think about bein’ a dad?”

He never knew that someone could actually choke on air, but Skull learned a ton of new things hanging out with Bulk. Both he and Jacob watched with quiet patience as Bulk stopped coughing and collected himself, face red and scrunched. “What? Don’t ask things like that. We gotta stay focused on watching over a kid whose dad was captured by monsters, don’t make this weird!”

“Soooo…” Glancing to the side and tapping the rattle against his thigh, Skull took a moment to suss out what Bulk could possibly mean by that.  “...you don’t think about bein’ a dad?”

Bulk gritted his teeth, face still blotchy from his coughing fit, but before he could give Skull a proper answer, Jacob tipped forward far enough for his tiny little fist to tap Bulk’s hand. Almost immediately, his expression softened. “I mean...I didn’t say that.”

Frowning, Skull watched as Bulk shook Jacob’s hand and cooed. “What’dya mean then?”

Bulk’s glare was much less intense when a baby was somberly trying to pull his hand towards his mouth to chew on it. “What about you? You looking to be some brat’s dad?”

When Skull laughed, Jacob looked up briefly in alarm. The sound only interested him for a second though, before he went back to gumming determinedly at Bulk’s hand. What a cool baby. “Why would I think about that?”

“Then why would you ask me!”

“Dunno. Making conversation.”

Bulk rolled his eyes, but didn’t pursue the topic any further. Which was rude of him, never giving Skull a proper answer, but he had to be content with their exchange devolving into baby talk and children’s songs.

Later that afternoon, with Jacob safely returned to his father and the two of them riding the high of a good deed (though acutely feeling the loss of a perfectly nice bandanna on Skull’s part), Bulk spoke up.

“If I had a kid, you’d probably get called Uncle Skull or something, y’know.”

“Why would you have a kid?” Skull asked, remembering their earlier conversation half a minute too late.

Stopping short, so that Skull had to spin in place to stop with him and bounced slightly off his shoulder, Bulk sputtered and stared wide-eyed at Skull before shaking his head. “Whatever, it’s dumb anyways. Wanna stop at my place for pizza?”

But the thought had finally caught up to Skull, somehow more immediately tantalizing than the thought of food. He nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I can be Uncle Skull, that’d be so cool - I can give the kid like, life advice and stuff, and drive them to school on a motorcycle, also I’m going to live in your garage. It’d be sweet!”

If Bulk was trying to glare at him, it was offset by his faint smile. “Yeah. Sweet.”


End file.
